Football Head's sing-a-long time!
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Yes folks, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and the gang have been kidnap- er, invited to sing songs from lots of different things! Pm or review suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Football-Head.**

**What my cutie mark is telling me. By Tacosarus. **

**Information you may need to know: **

**The gang is now magical (yay!) and gain special marks on their hands when they unlock a valuable lesson or talent. Somewhat sappy, I know. Any who, this random idea popped in to my head when I was watching 'Helga's parrot' and I thought "Rainbow Dash had problems with animals in the magical mystery cure a.k.a the season 3 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" and then BOOM! This popped in to my head and I could totally picture Helga singing Rainbow's part. So, here you go! **

**Cast:**

**Arnold = Twilight Sparkle**

**Gerald = Spike**

**Helga = Rainbow Dash**

**Phoebe = Fluttershy**

**Eugene = Pinkie Pie**

**Stinky = Applejack**

**Rhonda = Rarity**

**Lila comes later on in the series if you want to know where she is. Believe me, she was gong to be Fluttershy but I couldn't imagine her doing 'the stare'. Sorry Lila fans. **

Arnold walked in (with Gerald his trust-worthy best friend ) to Phoebe's room to see a bunch of angered animals circling around a frustrated Helga. "Helga? What's going on? Where's-"He begun to ask only for Helga to interrupt by… Singing?

"These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit

They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits " A cat hissed at Helga, trying to strach her.

"It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see

It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me" Helga pointed to a mark on her hand. Instead of the usual mark Arnold was used to, he saw a pink flower with love hearts. That couldn't be right…

Arnold and Gerald visted Eugene's house,maybe he could provide some opened a door to reveal Phoebe standing before a bunch of annoyed childrn who looked 5 or possibly 6. It was then Arnold remembered Eugene helped entertain children at birthday parties. Phoebe too began to sing after a pathetic attempt at blowing a balloon.

"I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face

But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace" Phoebe grimced as one of the juggling balls she had been juggling bopped her on her head. The children started to laugh and Phoebe's face lit up. To her dismay, they were laughing at Gerald who was pulling goofy faces. Arnold shot him a stern look, making him stop.

" I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see

It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me" Phoebe's cuite mark was now of a smiling face wearing a jester hat. Gerald glanced at Arnold. They could only hope that it wouldn't get worse…

Arnold braced himself for the worst as he entered Stinky's farm. He saw Eugene tending to a bush of berries , covered in thorns with a frown worhty of Helga on his face.

"I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot

No matter what I try, I cannot FIX THIS BUSTED WATER CHUTE! " Eugene wailed as he fell in to a big barrel of water. Gerald cringed. Eugene clambered out looking sorry for himself as he squeezed the water out from the hem of his shirt.

"I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me

But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me" Eugene sighed as he walked away. Even though it was a quick glance, Arnold saw Eugene's mark was now of a pumpkin with a blue prize ribbon on it.

"What in the world has happened here!" Gerald exclaimed, in Rhonda's boutique. There were torn and badly swen clothes scattered everywhere. At the desktop was a frantic Stinky who was shoving material under a sowing machine.

"Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress" Stinky held up the awful excuse for a dress, thread was undone and the colors clashed. He was usually good at sowing things just not clothes…

"I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress" Stinky threw an arm across his head and groaned.

"Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? " He slumped against his chair and tossed the 'dress' over the machine.

"My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me " Stinky put his head on the desktop, his arms covering it. On his hand, needle and red thread could be seen. Things were **definatley** strange!

As Arnold and Gerald walked towards Arnold's home, they were greeted by an angry-army of students. The two struggled their way through the raging crowd to see a desperate Rhonda in the chaotic center of it all. On her hand, a pink bow tied on to a baseball bat could be seen. Helga's cutie mark! Whatever had happened Helga would certainly explain…

"I'm trying to hit a ball, but yet I fear I'll chip a nail

No matter how many times there's still no prevail"

Rhonda ran behind a wall, to cower from the various objects being thrown her way.

"I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see"

"It's got to be"

"It's got to be"

"My destiny"

"My destiny "

" And it's what my cutie mark"

" It's what my cutie mark"

"Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! " Arnold and Gerald looked at each other , panicked. What on earth had they gotten themselves in to now?

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I might do some more depending on how well this goes…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gerald and Arnold slumped down on Arnold's bed. Everything had gone wrong. The gang were all swapped, their lives changed forever...

"Who knows, Arnold, maybe it's better off. Besides, they might enjoy their new lives." Gerald reassured. Arnold shook his head.

"No, Gerald, it' not that simple. They're not who they're meant to be..."

"I have to find a way, to make this all okay..." Arnold began to sing as he got up and processed what had happened.

"I can't believe this small mistake, caused so much heartache" Elsewhere, Helga was on the floor, head in bleeding hands, surrounded by angered animals.

_Oh why, oh why _Eugene reached towards a weed, pulling it, only to discover it was a wilted crop. He sank to his knees in despair, weeping.

"Losing promise, I don't know what to do" Phoebe crawled in to a corner as the children screamed at her, demanding for her to leave. Phoebe shrank in to the corner, crowded Stinky, meanwhile, nailed a 'closing down' sign and planks of wood over Rhonda's window. It seemed that Rhonda's small fashion business had flopped.

"Seeking answers,I fear I won't get through to you" Arnold sighed as he stared at his own cutie mark, a baseball bat hitting a ball. Why had the gang's marks been changed?

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd herself was being shrieked at for being to lousy at baseball. She cowered before them, begging on the ground for a second chance, feeling hopeless.

_Oh why, oh why_

Arnold closed his eyes and whispered "Oh Gerald, where did we go wrong?"

* * *

**Requested by Little Miss Evil. **

**Also requested is A True True Friend.**

**Here it is:**

* * *

Arnold stared at the elements of Harmony. The elements! "OF COURSE! THAT'S IT! C'MON GERALD!" He yelled, grabbing the box that contained them.

"Hey Arnold! Where are you going?" Gerald called.

"WAIT UP!" He then added, dashing after him.

When Gerald had finally caught up with Arnold, having chased him halfway through town, he discovered Arnold walking with Phoebe. "Gerald, hold these. Come on, we've gotta fix this" Arnold rambled, shoving the elements in to Gerald's hands.

"Whatever you say..." The surprised boy muttered, trailing after Arnold. Once they arrived at Phoebe' house, their destiation, Gerald's jaw dropped. Helga was now being held hostage by a group of fustrated animals. Phoebe gasped and hid behind Gerald. Arnold gestured for her to go forward.

"Go on Phoebe, they're not going to hurt you. Just tell them what to do." Phoebe gulped nervously and slowly walked forwards. She cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the animals.

"If you would kindly step away from my friend and come over to me, I'm sureI could give you something to eat..." The animals at once hurried over, eyes wide with adorment. Phoebe reached in to her pockets and discovered various nuts, berries and even crackers in them. She gasped and threw them to the floor. the animals eagerly dived for them. Phoebe smiled and then exclaimed " See? wasn't that better?" Arnold gestured for Gerald to pass him Phoebe's necklace/ element. As this was happening Phoebe began to remember who she was. Arnold extended his palm and, using magic, lifted the element around Phoebe's neck. It fasened itself as her real cutie mark appeared. Arnold leapt around the room crying "It worked, it worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!" Arnold beamed and began to sing.

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see."

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." Gerald and Phoebe joined in only to have Helga yell

"Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember?" The group moved to GeraldVille where Rhonda was whimpering "please" over and over again.

"Rhonda needs your help. She's trying hard doing what she can." Helga shoved past the angered kids and snatched up a bat.

"Would you try, just give it a might find that you'll start to understand." The kids then quickly spread out in to postions and the bowler threw the ball.

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need.A friend will be there to help you see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." Helga swung the bat and walloped the ball far in to the distance. She ran around the pitch, scoreing a home-run. When Helga arrived back at the batting point, her eyes reflected her returning memories. Arnold smirked slightly as he clipped Helga's element over her neck.

" 'bout time you showed up to practise Football Head! Where were you?" Helga spluttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's no time to explain, but we need your 's trying to make dresses!" Arnold protested. Helga sniggered slightly. She stopped after a stern look from Phoebe."Say no more!"

"Stinky needs your help. He's trying hard doing what he you try, just give it a might find that you'll start to understand." Rhonda moved the awful dresses away and, gathering new resources, she began to make a ravashing new gown.

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need.A friend will be there to help them see.A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." Rhonda held up the newly-made gown of sparkling blue proudly. Her element was fixed around her neck and she stumbled backwards in to some fabric. Oh my!What a terrible dream I had." Rhonda then gasped as Stinky sheepishly tried to hide one of his gowns.

"Or, maybe I'm still having it." She exclaimed.

"Rhonda, Eugene is about to lose Stinky's farm. We need his help!"

"Lose Stinky 's farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we?"

"Eugene is in trouble. We need to get there by his can try to do what we can together we can be his guide"

''A true, true friend helps a friend in need.A friend will be there to help them see.A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend.'' Stinky fixed and mended all the things Eugene had done wrong. Stinky planted seed and then felt something being hooked on to his wrist. He looked down and then felt his memories sink in.

"Yee-hah! Now that's more like it, what's next?"

"The children are furious, we need the old Eugene back."

"I'm on it, I know just the children need ya, they've been sad for a while.  
They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile.  
And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot!  
If you get up there and spread some cheer to this here grumpy lot!" Eugene was then equipped with his bracelet (and memories) as Gerald and Arnold wore theirs. Eugene grabbed a funny face and rode his bike, fell and exclaimed"I'm okay!"

"Eugene!" The children cried, hugging him.

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need.A friend will be there to help them see.A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light (to see the light) that shines (that shines) from a true, true friend!" The gang all stod togethr and posed.

All of a sudden Ernie opened a window and yelled

"Hey! Keep the noise down would ya?"

* * *

**Yes, yes, I made the gang be able to use magic *snort snort*but you should kinda expect that when they have cutie marks. Well Buh-bye! Leave suggestions for meh in comments or pm!**


End file.
